


The Ants Go Marching On

by LordOfTheNargles



Category: Naruto
Genre: According to Madara, Alternate Universe, Everyones a bastard, I love him for it, Kakuzu is a bastard, M/M, Minato and Hashirama are only mentioned, Modern war, battles, just read it, machete, these tags are misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheNargles/pseuds/LordOfTheNargles
Summary: Colonel Tobirama Senju stood against his desk, multiple report papers spread across his table and clutched in his hands. He spared a brief glance at his Lieutenant Colonel before looking back to assess whatever currently demanded his attention. Madara felt his irritation grow, his fingers twitching to strangle the bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I, a person with no knowledge of how a war works- or the fine inner workings of any army, decides to write an AU in this setting. Please prepare for chaos. Also the rankings are based on UK military. Reviews would be awesome :3

“Lieutenant Colonel Sir!”  
A yell sounded from behind Madara. Turning slightly to look over his shoulder at the younger soldier, Madara raised a questioning eyebrow. The younger man, who looked about 20 with his skinny build and scraggly hair, darted about nervously over the muddy ground until he was beside the lieutenant.

“Sir.” He saluted at once, his eyes nervous. 

“At ease soldier.” Madara smiled slightly, his tight eyes softening at the display. 

“Sir, Colonel Senju has requested your presence. He says it is imperative that you join him at once.”

“Did the colonel mention what this was about?” he asked as he felt the throb in his head grow bigger at the mention of the bastard.

“I dared not ask.” the boy replied bashfully.

“Of course.” He sighed in annoyance. The boy fidgeted slightly in his place as the silence stretched on. Madara waved him off with his free hand before he turned back to his major. 

“What have they been saying about you, Uchiha? The kid looked about ready to shit bricks.” Kakuzu snickered, looking up from the rifle he was cleaning. 

“Hell, if I know Major.” He muttered, standing up and stretching slightly, he waved his hand towards his underling. “Go get those stitches looked at before you get too useless.”

“Fuck off sir.” Was the eloquent reply. Madara smirked at the darker man before walking away from the trenches and towards the setup tents. The ground was streaked with blood, rubbish, the occasional item of dirty clothing and the usual body or two. The humid air reeked of blood, and it said something about how long it’s been that Madara’s gotten used to the metallic, sour smell. The ashy smell of gunpowder, the disgusting smell of rot and human waste; all of it has become something akin to background noise in Madara’s mind. The sound, he would admit, he could do without- although he was used to that too. 

The colonel’s office stood tall amidst the other tents, as if it too wanted to command your attention, to demand your respect. He glared slightly as he ducked inside. Colonel Tobirama Senju stood against his desk, multiple report papers spread across his table and clutched in his hands. He spared a brief glance at his Lieutenant Colonel before looking back to assess whatever currently demanded his attention. Madara felt his irritation grow, his fingers twitching to strangle the bastard as the time continued to drag on in silence. 

“Was-”

“Lieu-”

They both started at once. Tobirama gave him an unimpressed stare before starting again.

“Lieutenant Colonel Uchiha, the last scouting regiment has come about some extremely sensitive information. With this information, we have insured the appropriate counter measures are in place and as such, your battalion will be needed at the south west base of the mountain in approximately 0800 hours. That gives you one hour to head out and ten, if I were to hazard an estimate, for your party to arrive there. Need I not remind you to be conspicuous as it is vital to the mission.”

“With all due respect colonel,” Madara said dryly, “my battalion can’t make it. We’ve lost too many men and the scale around the mountain is too risky to afford to lose more.”

Tobirama glanced at him quickly, before staring at his papers intently, his knuckles going white with the strength of his hold. Suspicion rose inside Madara like a snake preparing to strike. 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Your men will not go around the mountain lieutenant. They will go through it.”

Madara barked out a laugh at those words. Tobirama’s knuckles remained white as they held the papers. Silence filled the air between them as Madara stared at him in disbelief. 

“Your serious?” He was greeted with silence. The lieutenant scoffed, walking deeper into the room as he folded his hands against his chest.

“You’re crazy! We can’t go through the mountain! The terrain is too rough and my men will be sitting ducks! The hell would you even suggest something like that?”

“It’s the only way we can maintain the surprise. It will also help us once you reach your destination, to close them off. They will have nowhere to escape.”

“What good is a surprise if I lose my men?”

“What good are your men if they fall into traps so easily?”

“Well they don’t expect their colonel to be the one setting the goddamn traps!” he stalked towards Tobirama angrily. 

“Lieutenant do not be difficult. This is the only way to insure our victory.”

“I’ll find another way!”

“This is not an easy decision!” Tobirama seethed, setting the papers down as he faced Madara fully.

“Seems easy enough to me, you just don’t let people die.”

“Madara this is a war! People will die.”

“Not if we don’t make half assed decisions! Did you forget what happened to Hashirama? If I had followed orders he wouldn’t be here now!”

“Do not make this personal. This move is right for the outcome of this war. It Is one we make for this country and all these soldiers know what they have signed up for, do not disrespect them this way. If you go around you will take too long and the enemy will pick up on you. By then, they will have gathered enough reinforcements.”

Madara’s gaze hardened at his words. He unfolded his hands and moved towards his commanding officer.  
“Listen you bastard, I’m only going to say this once. These soldiers are actual human beings so of course its fucking personal.” He lifted his finger to jab at Tobirama’s chest.  
“They aren’t your pawns.” 

The colonel batted his hand away angrily. “My decision is final, there will be no more of this discussion. Gather your men and be ready to leave in an hour.”

Tobirama turned towards his desk once again. Madara grit his teeth in annoyance at the blatant dismissal. He stalked forward before he could think it through, and grabbed the albino by the lapels of his jacket. Damning their rank and positions to hell, he curled his fists around the material and gifted him with the sourest glare Madara could muster. Tobirama glared back, his red eyes burning into Madara as if cursing his very existence- which they were most likely doing given the situation. Gripping his lieutenant’s wrists tightly, he twisted them until they let go of his shirt. Madara evaded a fist aimed at his face and tried throwing his own punch. Tobirama grabbed his hand, twisted it behind Madara’s back and pushed him face first into the table. Their heavy breathing cut through the silence with Madara’s occasional exasperated huff as he tried to get loose. Tobirama’s hold however, was unrelenting. 

“Listen Madara, you will get out of my face, gather your men, and pull your head out of your ass. Once you do that, I’m sure an esteemed lieutenant colonel such as yourself will figure out a way to keep his men alive and help win this war. If you are not up to the task, or feel uneasy-”

Madara writhed underneath his hold, but Tobirama slammed him harder, until he stopped to glare daggers into the Senju’s skull.

“If you are uneasy,” Tobirama continued, “I’m sure someone else would be up to the task.”

Madara glared angrily at the mission reports stacked on the table. Tobirama inhaled as though he were trying to gather patience and let him go. The Uchiha righted himself, closing his eyes for a moment, as he leant against the table. Rubbing his hand over his face in annoyance, he inhaled tiredly. “I can do it.” He muttered finally.  
Tobirama remained impassive. Brushing his fingers through the unkempt hair that had fallen out of its bun; he sighed, pulled out the band and twisted his hair up again, tying it off neatly. He turned to face the Senju. “We’ll do it. Reporting in an hour, we’ll send a telegraph upon arrival. Send me a runner, the Inuzuka we had got shot in the shoulder.”

“I’ll send Namikaze over.”

Madara nodded his assent, Minato was fast. He walked towards the exit. 

“I hope your men make it in one piece.”

A sly smirk flitted onto Madara’s face before he turned to face his commanding officer. “Just my men? You wound me Tobirama. What would you do if I got shot?”

“I’d send them a gift basket. And congratulate them on their aim.” Tobirama deadpanned.

“Oh, ha ha sweetheart. I know you’d miss me terribly. I’m coming back just for you.”

“Lucky me.”

“Bastard!” he huffed. He narrowed his eyes at Tobirama mockingly. “Besides, if I were gone, who’d stand up to your masochistic albino ass? Yeah, I’ll be back. For the sake of humanity.”

“I’ll be counting the minutes.”

“Damn right.” Madara grinned at the amused glint in Tobirama’s eyes before he strode out of the tent. His eyes scanned the area in search of his Major as he strolled forward hoping to find a glimpse of the darker man. Sitting amidst a pile of polished weapons, his underling was currently sharpening the edge of his machete. 

“Major!” he hollered. Kakuzu looked up sharply, watching Madara as he slumped beside him.

“Fuck me if I ever get used to that.” 

Madara scrunched his nose, “I’d rather not thanks.”

Kakuzu looked at him from over his machete, before smirking widely. “Oh shit, you finally did it?” 

“Did what?”

Kakuzu waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he waved at Madara’s crotch. “So how was the albino bastard? Did your dick fit with the stick already wedged inside?”

Madara gaped, his face a bright red as he tried to reply. “What- you? What- albino bastard? And I? You know what? Fuck you, Kakuzu! Goddamn you! Damn you all! I’m going to join the fucking enemy! I feel no remorse now, sacrificing you all! Fuck you zombie bastard! Stop laughing! Fuck you!”


End file.
